lightsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Zab
thumb|300px|right|Zab's theme Zab is a member of the Light Source. He is considered one of their most prominent members. Biography Background Zab was born on the planet Stronghold, a planet which not only sustained Human life but many other species as well. The planet's crystalline core gave off waves of magic, affecting every living thing born on the planet. This gave way to the energies of magic to quite a number of the population. However, it also led to some side-effects. The first being mutations. Sometimes, the magic would introduce itself too strong towards a newborn child, and disrupt it's body, either helping it or disfiguring it entirely. They are called Genetics. Sometimes the magic comes too fast, imprinting a unique 'power' in a newborn child. These are the Reavers. They, you have the Catalysts. Those with both a mutation and a power. They are even more insanely powerful, but at a cost. So far, only five lived through birth that are alive today. Their bodies are so unstable it takes either more magic or sheer willpower to be lucky even survive the fisrt few minutes. Zab is a Catalyst; his power is Transmutation and his mutation makes him one of the dragonkin mutants. The planet of Stronghold supports three large continents surrounded by water: the southwestern Plainfields, the southeastern Badlands, and the northern Snowcaps. : The Plainfields is the origin of humanity's growth on the planet, containing the largest population of humans and vast forests as well as large plains of grasslands. The capital is Fortress, a MASSIVE city on the far coast. At the center is the Capital Building, a humongous tower. The continent is known for its technological advancements, but the technology becomes more and more scarce the further one goes from the Capital Building. Going out from the major city itself are 12 gigantic walls, each more sturdy and heavily defended than the last as one goes inwards. : The Badlands is where roving bands of marauders, theives, and pirates roam the wastes of the savannas and deserts. This continent is dangerous not only because of the sheer number of things trying to kill you, but is also home to the origin of the Demons of Stronghold. Demons are semi-translucent creatures, half shadow, half liquid, colored red-and-black with gleaming yellow eyes that pierce one's soul. They consume and subjugate, turning all life into monstrosities, but are fairly dormaint and do not attack major settlements often. There is no true capital of the Badlands because no very large city can survive long here without getting raided. However, off the far coast jutting out of the water is a very large crystal-like chunk of material, obviously some remotely seperated peice of the core of the planet. It pulses with radiation and magical energies, attracting demons and magic-hunters from all over. : The Snowcaps got it's name from the majority of the continent is high-up in the northern hemisphere, causing most of it to be covered in snow. Here, people live in tight communities and rarely leave their settlements. The capital is a rather large town, although relatively small in comparison to some others. It is named the Glowing Lights, after the glow the city lights gives off at night as seen from far away. Technology is relatively common, like it is now on Earth, in the continent, as people share their things often for the benefit of each other. : The chain of islands in the center are inhabited by all kinds of group of creatures, intelligent and whatnot. No real cities arise here for the space isnt as large as the continents, but some tribes of species make do. : Currently, the technological level is at space travel, but lacks the ability to go past this system. The three moons of Stronghold have been barely colonized, as well as four planets. Zab was born in a small town right outside of the Glowing Lights. He was mischevious as a child, always getting into trouble but learning how to stay out of trouble. He was also very helpful to those around him and to his family. He would then begin studying not only the technology of this world from his house, but also magics in his classroom, He eventually became the best spellcaster/ fighter in his class. As he grew older, he said goodbye to his family when he turned 18, setting off on a journey to obtain magical relics. First appearance Zab's first showing was when he met a band of heroes. He had put up a message on the town's quest board, hoping some adventurers could help him. He told them a few bandits were in the way and he was too afraid to attack them himself. The heroes agreed and took him along the path, asking him questions about what he does and what all those strange-looking objects on him were, especially that metal bracelet on his left arm. As he told them, they were ambushed by crudely-made machines, called Clockwork Men and Clockwork Walkers. they were dispatched easily, but there were so many of them, maybe fifty in all. They ask Zab about the mission and what these things were as he reluctantly told them that he didn't have the money to pay for a high-ranked mission. They agreed to help him on and they departed towards the relic. Eventually, they came across a large temple, overrun by the forest's vines and trees. In front of the relic was a very large Gryphon-man holdng a long halberd. The beast claimed they were setting foot on forgotten ground and must leave, but Zab insisted. The beast tried to attack Zab, who was cowering in fear, as the heroes attacked back and managed to defeat the creature. When they looked for Zab, however, he was gone. Inside the temple, everyone could feel an evil presence. They found Zab at an altar, looking at a dusty old tome and clutching a purple crystal. He asks them, with his back turned, if they could please leave, as their mission was over, and the money is back at town. They refuse, asking him to back away when Zab turned around and unleashed a wind spell, Aard. The very powerful blast knocked the heroes outside as Zab stepped out. Zab grabbed one of the strange relics on his belt in his right hand. He moves his left hand across the length of the relic as a rune appears and the relic emits a blade. The heroes realize they're dealing with a Reaver and hold out their weapons to stop him. He asks them politely one more time to leave as Zab's Clockwork minions approach from behind, fully rebuilt. He wanted to see if they could beat his machines, and then holy beast that guarded this evil temple, and so they did. They refuse to leave and ask for his arrest. He denies them as a battle starts between him and them. Using his master swordsman skills, Zab promtpy beats the heroes down as he opens the tome and reads a spell, teleporting him, the Clockworks, and the temple away, leaving the heroes to pack up their wounded, happy that they finally didn't have to face him again. Zab's Reappearance Zab dissapeared for a while before resurfacing under the direction of Scar, one of the biggest and most infamous marauders prowling the Badlands. He came to Zab and a witch with a deal, offering them both personal positions in his soon-to-be army. He then watches as Scar takes them to the large crystal jutting out of the Badland's coast. He shows that the insides are hollowed out to form a sort of building structure. He took them to a room with a large vat in the center, green liquid and mist inside. There were a few men in the back, the Overmages. As the mages chanted, Scar sacrificed his soul to the greatest known Demon in exchange for power and a weapon which contained his own soul as well. Dumbfounded by the new sheer power from this process, Zab and the witch underwent the process as well, giving Demon's their souls in exchange for power. This is what led Zab to begin to regret having done so, the warm feeling in his body now gone, leaving him cold and lifeless. He would then begin to find and train recruits to build an army to conquer the world from the existing army: the Union of Fortress. The Union was another army based on democracy and protecting the citizens. It's no wonder the heroes Zab faced became soldiers in this army. The Purity Zab bcame one of the top members of the Purity. The army focused around diligent and evil individuals who would follow orders without question. They also incorporated some of the Demons into their ranks, as the Demons knew they could gain souls by helping them. After a few quick clashes with them, an anomalous signal shows up. A craft crash landed in the Snowcaps as both sides race to figure out what happened. Zab got there first, and found the Aisirion, a race of fully-cybernetic warriors who live by being AI's. He agreed to a partnership with them as he told them of the dishonorable heroes who would soon be here. Staging a trap for them, the leader of these robots brought in the heroes and told them about their race before attacking them when Zab showed himself. The heroes fled as the leader and Zab became fast friends. Zab was impressed by the Aisirion and their abilities. They could be built so fast, train so well, and had a unifying belief despite their robotic nature. Zab led an attack on Fortress, using some Demons, a large group of the Purity and the Aisirion, and himself and the witch. As the battle was drawn out, Zab attacked the leader of the band of heroes in a 1-on-1 confrontation. Zab revealed his first draconic form here, showing the head hero that Zab wasn't just a Reaver, but a Catalyst. Zab's draconic wings, tail, and claws were in full view. Taken back by this, the hero started to fall from the overpowering force Zab was attacking him with. As the hero begins to fall, the others come in and back him up, eventually overpowering Zab. Just as Zab was to be defeated, the leader of the Aisirion saved him, sacrificing himself in the process. Taken with rage for the heroes and sadness for the loss of his friend, Zab picks up his blade and runs straight towards the heros, intent to kill. An archer fired a holy arrow which pierced Zab's right arm. The arrow, however, did not stop. It went straight through his arm and into the base of his right dragon wing, it's magic ripping both limbs clean off and affecting Zab's body where the arrow went through. As Zab screams in pain, he overcomes his loss and picks up his blade with his left hand as he contnues to charge. Another arrow is let loose, this one removing his right leg. As Zab struggles on the ground, the archer comes up and uses her holy magic, sending a spark into Zab's body through his right eye. It affected parts of his heart, brain, lungs, stomach, practically every organ became affected with this magic, rendering them semi-useless. As the heroes leave, Zab, through sheer willpower, manages to transmute the air into a twin-barreled pistol and fire at the archer, avenging himself. One of the heroes attempts to take revenge for Zab's murder of his best freind, but the witch appears and teleports Zab in a puff of smoke. Zab's Ascention Zab fell down as soon as he was transported to the large crystal structure due to his extensive injuries. Despite extreme loss of blood and trauma from most of his organs being damged, he found it in himself to salute Scar and promise him that he was still usefull. Taking his body away, any doctor could have told his allies that there was no way in Hell Zab could have ever made it through what was about to happen to him. Zab underwent the first Ascention, becoming a prototype for his soldiers. For four long days, Zab was painfully operated on. His body's regenerative transmutation refused to allow outside sources into him, denying the metals they were replacing his organs with. Zab could feel every cutting of his skin as they could not put him under for this to work. He endured all of it until, after four days, the work was finished. Zab had a new body, with which he claimed he would destroy his enemies with. His right arm, leg, wing, and eye were all now mechanical, supplementing his transmutative skills to allow them to change and adapt at will. He spent the next two weeks undergoing how to live again, utilizing his new AI partner, Oblivion, who lived inside his head. Oblivion was the best AI up to date, specializing in tactics and hacking. After the weeks passed, the Union got a reading that something was going on outside the walls, so the heroes and some soldiers went to investigate. They found a fully-human Zab, which shocked and dumbfounded them all. They believed, with his extensive injuries, Zab would have been dead, but here he is with all of his limbs still there. Zab grins devilishly as he proceedes to beat the living out of them all before one soldier manages to land a hit on his back, hitting where an image generator was. The soldier backed away as sparks came out of Zab's back, seemingly from thing air. The soldier fell to the ground as he frantically asked Zab what he was, and Zab's only reply was, "You're about to find out..." before a column of steam erupted from around him, blocking all view. They head the man scream as a large splatter of blood ejected from the steam. The rest of them stare into the steam for a minute, their weapons ready. A hydralic sound was heard as suddenly a metal claw flies out of the steam, attached to a chain link leading back into the steam. It grabs a soldier's head as he screams and is pulled into the cloud. There was a loud clang as suddenly the soldier comes flying out, breaking through three tree trunks before getting stuck in the fourth. A female swordsman rushes in to fight him when she suddenly gasps and screams as a large splatter of blood comes out of the cloud. As the wind picks up, it blows the steam away, revealing Zab's new body. He continues to fight them beating them down until he is forced to retreat as a sniper team tries to hit him while he fights. The Fall of Fortress Zab then led many campaigns against the Union, utilizing the new Purity members as well as the versitality of the Aisirion. He eventually led a massive force against the walls of Fortress, crushing the Union and scattering the remnants. His force was halted by a massive fleet of unknown origin. Apparently a distress call from long ago traveled all the way from Stronghold and was able to hit Earth, wherin they sent an immediate strike force to take what remains of the battle that was long ago. They held off the Aisirion, whom had apparently fought with them once or twice before, as they evacuated the Union to Earth. The Purity took the planet as the Aisirion took the skies, leading to a dual ownership of the planet. The Great Betrayal As Zab led the campaigns against the newly reformed Union in space and on planets, he soon bacome known for honorific mercy. A member took note of this and brought it up to Scar, who recalled Zab to have a talk with him. Zab claimed that he was only doing that which would further the Purity's goals as Scar claims he understands. Scar begins to raise his blade as Zab uses his own wristblade to defend himself, the sudden attack from his leader coming as a surprise to him. He asks why Scar would do such a thing, and is replied that he is no longer needed if he cannot be ruthless. Scar drives Zab and his allies away, the Aisirion takeing everything that isn't nailed down and nuking everything else. Zab enters the Aisirion into the war against both sides, claiming his way is the best of either side. He says he can protect better from the clutches of the evil Purity and will promte a better peace than the Union can. He wages war using the Aisirion's high-end technological advancements but also with their unique weapon choices. Zab founds the Ascention, his group of elite warriors. Like himself, they can only join if they willingly undergo the painful process that Zab had gone through. Once complete, they each have an individual body unlike any other Ascention member and gain an AI partner. At least one eye is replaced to allow uplink to the Aisirion's intelligence network. Each new member is allowed to keep their name, but is reffered to by a codename. They all gain weapons unique to their own style, each weapon as strange and terrifying as the last, such as a shotgun that fires sword blades, and a sword containing a ballista inside of it. His first few recruits became his top warriors and advisors, the witch became Tamer for her ability to control minds, another man became Boost for his ability to fight fast despite carrying a multi-human-sized sword, and another became Flare for his experience with flying combat. The Grand War As the war goes on, the Aisirion are a major force to be reckoned with. Their sheer numbers as well as amazing firepower allow them to win most battles. Even so, sometimes the Humans are able to push them back. During one attack on the Aisirion's homeworld of Tial, the Union used every ship at their disposal to attack the planet and it's defenses. They seemed they would succeed until their joy for victory was met with sudden surprise. Zab reveals one of his many hidden projects, this one titled "Bulwark". Out of one of the Aisirion's lightstream holes, a massive warship exited, larger than two Earths and longer than five. It opened its main hanger to reveal a planetoid, which suddenly burst forward and began to ram itself into the Union's fleet. Their numbers low, the Union retreated as Zab talked about this warship, the World Serpent. Zab eventually caught up to the one who had told Scar about Zab's mercy. Zab considered him a heretic as he attacked this planet. The planet's attack had two reasons. One, it would kill the man who had led Scar to betray Zab. Two, the largest Demon up-to-date had been seen here, and they needed the soul to advance their plans. Zab eventually kills the man while fighting on a falling skyscraper dock for airships. The demon is also vanquished by a combination of large artillery shells filled with the Aisirion's holy might. A ship with a claw on it came down from the atmosphere and dug the soul out of the Demon as it fell. Using the new soul, they hooked it up to a sort of machine that would transfer the potent energies towards a user. They saw that it would be too much for any of them, so they did the next best thing. They had an informant, one of the heroes' best friends, who wanted to join them. Zab said he could join if he betrays his comrades and utilizes this machine to strengthen his magic. Doing as Zab says, the informant attacks his allies and hooks himself up to the machine. When his allies find him later, they find the soul already depleted and it's power inside the informant, who proceedes to beat the crap out of them with insane magic skills. As he pushes them into an elevator, they see Zab walk up to him as he salutes. The doors close right after they se Zab impale the informant with his blade. He tells the man that the soul was too much for him and that he was going to die a painful death unless he ended it right here and now, and he wishes his soul eternal peace in the afterlife. Zab steals the distilled magic from the informant and furthers his own magical skills. The Union eventually take back Stronghold, most of it anyway. They get a report atop of the Capital as a regiment of soldiers and the hero leader goes to see. They find a magically-charged Zab standing there, who casts an overpowered Aard and blows away all of the soldiers off the sides of the Capital. As they fight, Scar attempts to enter the battle and kill the weakening, distracted Zab using his teleportation powers. As Scar enters the battle, Zab casts another Aard and sends Scar back through his own portal. Zab casts Lockdown on the area, specifically designed to work against Scar. Zab is able to defeat the hero, and as he stands over him, he raises his arms towards the third moon. Zab, using the enhanced magic, is able to pull the moon down into a plumet towards the planet, but this comes at a price. Zab can no longer do much as doing that had wasted much of his body's lifeforce. He then crushes the object keeping him alive, the Orb, and is transformed into the Fifth Divine, a robotic Dragon. He uses this new form to crush the newly-spirited hero. After Zab leaves, one of the heroes sacrifices herself to destroy the moon, saving the planet. Zab's first death Zab continued to wage war on both sides until the Union made it's final strike, using a force even larger than before. They attacked the World Serpent over Tial as it was filling up it's armament. They managed to infiltrate the heroes on board as they went up through the massive warship, sometimes spending almost an hour on a single elevator. They manage to open the front hanger and release the planet from the ship, allowing their own ships o enter and atack from within. The transformed Zab, distraught, used his skills and his new power to transmute the entire ship into a new form. This action caused him to revert back to his human state, regaining all of his organs as painfully as posible. The new World Serpent came with a sonic pulse emitter, which sent magnetic waves across the battlefield in front of the Serpent. Effectively, anything in it's area of attack, including a dead planet behind the Union's forces, was shaken apart by the vibrations and cracked into a million pieces. As Zab was left to wonder his own new creation, he was still loosing the battle. Reinforcements for both sides came, althrough the Union's was much larger. All of Zab's top elite took down a hero with each of them as some were ejected out of the ship on a stray fragment or killed. The only two left were Zab and the hero leader, who engaged in epic combat with their most powerful forms. Zab eventually became even more saddened by the fact that he felt all alone now without his allies. The hero revealed a pistol with bullets specifically made to kill Zab by stopping his transmutation from healing him. He was told it would only take one shot to kill Zab, as these bullets were lined with the most magic he had ever seen. It had taken him the entire 13 shot clip to kill Zab. As Zab was getting shot, he was explaining everything to the hero about the war, what will happen without him, true purposes and whatnot. Zab smiled as he died, able to rejoin his allies once more. As the hero succumbed to his wounds and fell, The entire planet-sized ship was cut cleanly in two. Scar, with his inhuman abilities, was seen outside for a slpit second, taking advantage of the fact that Zab's willpower had protected the Serpent. With him dead, he could do much more as he pleased. The heroes retrieved their leader and left Zab's body there to die with his ship. Unbeknownst to either side, a drone had picked up Zab's bodyand taken it to a far-off planet. Inside a research lab miles and miles underground, Zab's body was placed into a cloning chamber. The Revival and Scar's Defeat After a year, Zab was reborn in this new body, his soul linking and all. He surprised the Union with his rebirth, earning him the title of unkillable. Zab found his empire in ruins, most of the Aisirion scattered across multiple worlds. Their home planet of Tial was gone, exploded when the World Serpent's core hit the planet. Zab continued to fight against both sides, rallying his remaining troops and finding most of his elite Ascention members. When it came down to the end, Scar, Zab, and the hero leader faced off. Zab eventually helped the hero defeat Scar, scattering his soul to the winds. Zab and the hero then faced off, ending with the hero's triumphant victory. Zab, however, slipped away while the hero was celebrating, thankful his transmutation saved his life. Aftermath and present times Zab to this day continues to command his Aisirion and Ascention against the Union, the Purity little more than a scratch with their leader gone. Yet he still feels that Scar's soul is out there somewhere, still controling the dark magics of the Demons. Zab's entrance to the Light Source Zab decided to investigate a strange machine on a planet he had just taken over and promised it's inhabitants eternal piece as his soldiers set up defenses and new safety zones for the people. As he inspected this machine, it opened up a wormhole and sent him to this Earth, where battle rages as well. Sensing that this evil 'Final Words' may very well harm the innocents of this planet, Zab joins the Light Source in order to stop the continuing flow of evil. Profile Name: Zab' Klam'n, or Zab for short. Ascention rank: Kinleader Title: Legacy Height: 6'2 Age: 21, age locked due to implants and soul being stolen. Real age 28 hair: white with a streak of blue along the right forward side eye color: left blue, right blue surrounded by red wears the left half of a pair of glasses, the right half was broken and the metal fused to his head Weight: 140 lbs w/o armor, almost 10 tons with it Expert marksman, master swordsman, high magician Catalyst: Catalysts have both a mutation and a power: Mutation: dragonkin: Zab was born as a half-dragon; tail, wings, claws, fangs, breath weapon, everything Power: Transmutation Fairly good/neutral, but sticks to his beliefs. Has been known to protect his people and his soldiers with loyalty and compassion and to protect everyone that are his allies, but also known to completely wipe out populations because they would not join his side, which he feels is the most defensive and well-protected side. Carries a Gauntlet on his left wrist to show that he is a Catalyst; his powers increase into his 'Final' modes when he removes any of the two chain links on it. The Gauntlet is physically very, very, very durable, while it is also magically protected, all to make sure it stays fully repaired and on him AT ALL TIMES. AI: 'Oblivion'. Zab occasionally speaks with this unknown entity, which makes it look as if he's talking to himself. This tends to creep people out, but he likes the fact that he can scare some people into submission. His AI has a rather formal and respectful tone, one that is often dull and monotone, but has the utmost respect for all and every person. It takes the form of a dragon. As all Ascentionists, Zab can turn any of his weapons into an 'Unleashed' mode, where they gain a major increase in power, and can change in outward appearance. Can use magic, although not as seemingly powerful (more focused on physical combat and Transmutative powers) Zab, in a single battle, lost most of his body. He was recovered and revived. He now has his right arm, leg, wing, and eye as cybernetic contraptions, as well as his left ear and most of his internal organs. The metal is made of Adactus Greygis, a metal that is close in the list to Adamantium, but nowhere near as durable and can accept energy well. Personality Zab is very honorable in any and all situations, even in combat. He is quick to thank people and will respect anyone's wishes, as long as he talks about those that concern him first. He places trust into many, and is easily angered if the trust is ever broken. He never breaks a promise, as he believes broken promises will lead to mistrust and eventually betrayal. He values trust and honor above all else. Zab, due to his three-midset state, has developed three personalities. Vicious In this state, Zab is completely mental, able to think in combat very well and all-around a great warrior. He will taunt his enemies and be a nuisance in battle, both verbally and combat effectively. The downside is that he is more likely to destroy things in the fight rather than protect them, but will not hurt his allies no matter the cost. If he dies in this state, when revived, he will be pissed off. Zab uses mostly high-powered attacks in this state, resorting mainly to blades and melee or close-range combat. Rational In this state, Zab seems more of a scientists, and more than often will have a drone in his voice, as if he doesn't care. It's mainly his AI taking over. In this, he is incredibly smarter, as well as a brilliant tactician, but still gains the ability to crack jokes every now and then. In combat, he is more likely to plan ahead and set traps as well as thinking about his enemies when he sees them, trying to find a weak spot and hitting only that spot, as apposed to Vicious, where he would just be concerened with hitting them anywhere. The downside is that he looses his delightfully playful personality and would think more rationally rather than effortly. If he dies in this state, when revived, he will think about what happened and how he could have done better. Zab relies mainly on his marksman skills and his guns in this state. Vigilante In this state, Zab seems to combine the two others, being more playfully intelligent rather than either or. He will ask questions much and do things no normal soldier would do, such as hang from the ceiling for fun or see what this bomb will do to a concrete wall. The downside is that he is less combat-ready and less intelligent, but still has these abilities in their proper situations, just a bit dumbed down from his wierd way of speaking. If he dies in this state, when revived, he will congradualte the victor and find honor in him, talking as if the killer was standing in front of him. Zab's weapon sets include his 'fun' ones in this state, resulting in devasting combos or weapons that seem to ebb and flow along with his battle stance. Abilities Natural skills Zab is extremely dexterous, able to use at most any weapon once he learns how to use it on a basic level. His high dexterity also makes him excelecnt at combat, and he has probably the best skill in battle compared to even the mightiest of combatants. Despite wearing extremely heavy armor, Zab moves with ease on the battlefield, faster than most. His reflexes are far greater than most mortals, and his skin is hardened by the cybernetics and natural dragon scales. These scales are so tiny that they look and feel like skin. Through his Transmutative powers and the Guantlet; his Wings, MechWings, tail, and all of the other parts of him are hidden until he needs their use, making him appear as a human in downtimes. Zab can pilot vehicles like a pro, mainly spacecraft and mech suits. He is skilled in the blade, gun, and the lightning bolt, as he says. Soul: Due to Zab's soul being stolen from his body, soul-rendering attacks have little effect on him. Weapons HeavenCrusher HeavenCrusher is a Divine Bladed Chainsword available to Zab when he enters his first final mode. The chainsword side has three blades which alternate directions, effectively ripping through flesh with ease. The bladed side, controversly, is more atuned towards blocking weapons and cutting through steel and metal. The blade was 'Divined' by a month's worth of finding the raw materials to make such a blade, then to sit it for another month in a vat of magic energies. The blade, in it's true form, distorted the reality around it, so it was placed in a special 'pocket' dimension. The blade can be Unleashed, twisting the bladed side and turning it into more of an energy sword. The blade is summoned by Zab releasing small amount's of the sheath's energy at a time, usually all at once by bracing his left hand and releasing the energy as he draws it across his chest. It then requires a sudden burst of energy to release it, activated when Zab strikes the sheath and the handle pops out. When the blade is free, it crackles with electrical energy. Zab wields the sword in his right hand, as his right arm nullifies the harmful energy coming from the blade. The blade requires a high amount of willpower and concentration to stop it from destroying it's own wielder. A normal human who tries to use it would find his arm exploded into messy chunks. The blade is most of the time paired with DemonSplitter for a pistol-blade combo. Kisone abilities: HeavenCrusher has a device that extends the bladed side a bit called the Kisone, and it allows deep magical attacks, such as the Deathbringer; an energy pulse from the tip, the Dirge Cutter; a wave of three blue energy lines, and the Cascade; where the Kisone snaps the sword back into place and clamps down on anything in between the blade and hilt, releasing a pulse to snap it back with more force. HeavenCrusher Sheath The blade's sheath is made of a pure energy, even more so than the blade. The sheath is constantly stored in this pocket dimension, only ever showing 5% of it's total output. The sheath 'deletes' normal supple flesh, as it burns its way through with radiation. The blade also causes a miniature explosion on impact with solids. Zab barely has enough force to use such a weapon in his second final form. He grabs it with his left hand, which then starts decaying due to the sheath's energy. Zab's Transmutation reverses this, effectively healing himself as he is getting destroyed. He wields it with the sword to utilize a quick dual-wielding form of combat. The sheath, when first summoned, is still open to it's own pocket dimension, distorting other energies around it, which distort spell effects and the such passing by until the sheath is materialized into this realm. A normal human who would pick up the blade lacks the sufficient willpower and regeneration to handle it effectively, and is thus obliterated when attempting to wield it all on their own. Psionic DemonSplitter DemonSplitter is a Tri-barreled Revolver that is heavily infused with holy magic designed, specifically, to defeat Demons. The chamber spins in the opposite direction as Zab holds the revolver in his left hand, but sometimes uses it in his right. The barrels spin when it fies, each bullet curved into a spiral. The Unleashed version of the weapon adds an attribute changer, which charges the bullets. These charged bullets have their holy magic multiplied as well as the bullet changing form. It can be changed into a laser, slug, shell, energy, even lighning bolt or fireballs, among many others. Transmutation Levels Zab's abilities of Transmutation come at different levels. Zab is a master of all of his skills, but the harder the skill, the more it tires him. Zab's Transmutation is similair in style to rune magic, having the need to place runes in order to affect something. However, the properties of these runes can do much, such as change or destroy or nullify. Basic Spikes: This will conjures forth spikes out of the air or out of materials around him. They shoot forth towards the target. Push/ Pull: This will cause the area to be transmuted to move forth in any direction, making it essentially a platform or a hole. Call forth: The area begins to draw itself into Zab's palm, creating a shaft-like pilar. The more he move his palm away from the area, the longer the pillar is. Adjoin: This will cause two objects to merge into one, effectively causing an aftermath ability. Gouge: This will destroy objects in a perfect circle. It is quite effective at making holes in the ground quickly. Build: This will simply construct objects, but the larger or more powerful the object, the tougher it is to create. Destroy: This will simply destroy objects or organisms, though tougher hides or larger organisms will be quite harder to destroy, thus taking longer. Change: This will simply change, though more powerful objects are harder to do, and organisms are extremely more challenging. Intermediate Activate: This will activate machinery or magical objects. Duplicate: This will simply duplicate. Movement: This will cause objects to move. This is not to be confused with Push and Pull, as this conveys complete movement of the object, in or out of the air, while those two use actual movement abilities. Stop: This will cause a physical object to stop at the point of impact, specifically at Zab's hands. Wall: This will create a wall in the area. The wall's defense depends on the element used to make it. Addition: This will add one thing to another. An example is adding arms to something that already has them. Burn: Zab can imprint a rune onto an opponent, causing them on-going damage. This cannot work with Rune-Touch Extension. Advanced Air-Chainge: Zab can Transumte the air around him to make any weapon or object he wishes, by simply changing the air from a gas to a solid, then changing the solid into different elements. Jagged Edge: Zab, if he remains in contact with the rune area, can extend an extension indefinetly or can cause addional extensions for as long as he has access to matter or physical contact. Shield: This will create an aura around Zab, made of physical matter around him. It is as strong as the elements that make it up. Creation Bomb: This will cover an area in runes, allowing for any type of 'creation' to take place there. Destruction Bomb: This will cover an area in runes, allowing for any type of 'destruction' to take place there. Energy Stop: Zab can block energy just like how he can for the physical version of Stop. Rune-Touch Extension: This allows Zab to transmute things from a distance, as if he was touching it right there. However, on some powers it cannot work. Attribute Change: Zab can change the attributes of an object, giving it simple effects or long-term bonuses. Master Power-Steal: Zab can use his Transmutive powers to change an enemies mind into WANTING to give up the enemies' power, at which zab pulls the power from the enemy and it appears in his hands as an orb of pure energy. Zab can store this power for anytime he wishes, or can open the orb after he stores it in order to use that power. This has a similair effect to Negation in that it disallows the affected the use of their power. However, this requires sustained contact, and is most likely one of the two hardest things Zab can do. This cannot work with Rune-Touch Extension. Add Ability: Zab can give himself abilities, such as giving himself the ability to jump high or to give himself heat vision, by altering his mind and adding a 'slot' for an additional power. He has only done this once to himself, however, and had to revert back within a minute, due to the fact that he could literally feel his mind destabilizing. This is Zab's other hardest ability. Self-Extension: Zab can grow his extremities to an undeterminable length. This, however, puts a strain on his already-fragile state, and he cannot do this willingly without nearly killing himself. Negation: Zab can use this to block the signals of a power to getting into one's mind, effectively nullifying their ability to do something. This cannot work with Rune-Touch Extension. Energy Shield: This works in a similar way to Shiled, but collects energy from the area around Zab and forms an energy field around him. This acts similair to the Lockdown ability, in the way that it disallows contact between inside and out. Transmutation is only available through his organic parts, as his cybernetics allow Transmutation, but do not allow the passage of the ability. Regeneration is available at any time anywhere on his body, through his Transmutation and the millions of Nanites swimming through his bloodstream. Magic Aard: high-end wind blast Spark: medium general lightning spells Flare: low general fire spells Starbolt: medium power light bolt spell Spells are only available through left arm, although spells can be further shaped by the resistance of Zab's right arm. Mechanical Right arm: Most of Zab's attacks include his right arm, which contains a variety of weapons. Right leg: As armored as his right arm, Zab's right leg is very dense and heavy. Inside the heel is a clamp which, when pressured by hydraulics, can close down with enough force to snap steel girders in half. Twin Pure MechWing-Revolution Jets: Screwed into his back, they are long, but bulky, slender shards of the metal, they are partially circular, containing tiny jets that spart up when in flight and two larger ones for maximum thrust, and they conceal Tempest Cannons in the tips useable when Zab uses the alternative flight mode, but the main flight mode springs them into the air, as they begin to charge. This main mode has much more thrust and manueverability, but has to charge. These wings also conceal the C.A.R.I.L.'s (Kah-ril, Cylindrical Alignment Redirection Interface Launchers). In between each of the jet flaps there are hidden passages that, when the flaps retract to reveal them, show cylindrical tubes. These tubes can be fired out and, with links to Zab's mind, he can control where they go to impale themselves into an enemy. They are linked to his wings on his back via black cords, flexible and durable. These cylinders can split open and reveal the inside to be a very large blade. MechWing-Revelation: Zab's right wing was ripped off, so a mechanical replacement was put in place. Its wingtips are extemely sharp, and small, metal filings can be flung from it Various right-arm weapons: a large, 6-foot broadsword 'Banebringer', a heavy MG 'Fearful', a serated wristblade 'Serene', a launchable shield 'Vengence', a heavy 6-man-long sniper rifile 'Heraldy', an artificial Aard cannon located in his arm and another under his right foot, throwing blades, underarm knives, launchable spikes, and many more, all to be used when Zab sees fit. He is known for combining his Transmutation in order to try new mechanical attacks on-the-fly. Final All Ascentionists can achieve a form known as Final. In this state, their power, outward appearance, and abilities change and adapt, making them that much more deadly in combat. It is activated by using an object in each of their bodies called an Orb. It is a sphere of pure energy, able to power not only the systems inside their body, but could provide for an entire town as well. This hightened state leaves the user vulnerable to diseases, however, but these ailments do not hinder their combat abilities. The recharging time for these Orbs varies from person to person, but undergoes a painful experiment that lasts roughly 2 hours. Attacks Earthshatterer: Zab impales his sword into the ground as he charges forward, leaving behind rock and soil flying into the air. When he strikes, the debris close to him lashes up with the sword strike. Phase Shift: Zab appears as if he teleports a short distance, but in reality is merely moving extremely fast. Say if a bullet was heading towards him and he Phases past it, he will still get hit; cannot be spammed. Phantom Dragon: gives Zab a quick appearance of his dragon form, allowing a split-second strike with any of his dragon powers or a block with the HeavenCrusher sheath. Overheated: Zab's Ascention was merely a prototype, so his body is prone to overheating. To release such heat, he must allow super-heated steam to escape his body, primarily through his mouth, right arm, MechWings, or his cybernetic wing. This is an advantage to Zab, however, as this steam has enough heat to melt a normal living being. Breath weapon: As all dragons have, Zab has a breath weapon in the element of lightning. He can either blow a mist of electricity in front of him or he can fire a lightning bolt. These only being available to any of his Final forms, however. Sustained abilities Overcharge: At any of his forms, Zab' may overchage his Orb, thereby turning his blood blue and giving blue laylines underneath his skin, and allowing his AI to speak along with his own voice. This overcharge ability overheats him and causes his battle skills to increase extremely, namely his ability to regenerate, even from bisection of the torso. A sure-fire way to always kill him is complete desrutcion, as Overchage combined with higher levels could, theoretically, regenerate him from large bits and slivers. Lockdown: Zab can activate his magic into a single energy shield to protect one object. The shield is about city-level in defense and restricts anything going in or out (suffocation is a concern) unless it is allowed, such as allied bullets. The shield can only be projected over o''ne'' object/place, and Zab is unable to confine it on just himself or a single person. Zab requires constant movement of his left arm in order to keep the shield up. It sustains damage, meaning constant fire would eventually bring it down. It goes down if Zab dies or if his concentration is lost. (Hard to lose concentration due to his focused training. Knocking him out for a split second would also work) Armor Zab's armor is, for the most part, a lightly armored cloth lined with cybernetics, giving it the effect of light plate armor. Covering his left shoulder, leg, and his right thigh is extremely heavy armor, made from the same material as his right arm. A ribbon-thin piece of the metal is clipped to his back, flowing in the breeze. It acts like cloth but is as strong as the armor. Zab wears a lightweight brown scarf around his neck armor, which also flows in the breeze. The scarf goes up the armor, obscuring the lower part of his face from time to time. Zab's outfit appears to be more of a battle mage combined with an assassin's suit. Final form 1 When Zab releases the first chain link on his Gauntlet, he transforms into his first dragon form. A pulse of energy surfaces around him when it is first activated, negating any negative effects bestowed upon him previously. His body then resembles more of a dragon-human, gaining many appendages. His teeth sharpen, his ears lengthen, his nails transform into claws, and his head lengthens a bit like a dragon. He gains small horns, a set going above his ears and another set going below. His wings, both the right mechanical one and the left draconic one, are in full view as they sprout from his back. His tail shoots out of his lower back, ending in a spike that is used like a sword. His skin-scales harden, resulting in an even higher natural resistance and an even bigger resistance to fire. Final form 2 From his first form, Zab can release the second chain link on his Gauntlet to unleash his second form, one that looks closer to his real body. The same negate effect happens, just like the last form. He gains a few feet in height and everything about him changes. His knees bend backwards and his elbows extend a little further. His scales harden even more, turning a faint brownish-blue. His head becomes almost exactly like that of a dragon's, and his horns grow even further over and under his ears. The two MechWing jets on his back clang and fall off, their 4-ton weight either smashing into the ground or impaling it. In their place, two C-shaped appendages which spark and crackle with embers. These appendages ignite and spew fire behind Zab. They eventually calm down and reform into flaming wings. Zab other wings also lengthen and armor themselves. He gains a metal helmet worn over his head, still not enough to cover his whole face though. Zab's body structure, at this point, is actually supposed to be on all fours. He feels more relaxed and comfortable when crouched down like that. Gauntlet/ Orb empowerment Although unbeknowst to Zab, he can actually go past his two Final forms, further increasing his own power. He can either use the energy of his Orb inside his body to gain powers on a physical level or break the Gauntlet on his left wrist to gain an increase in magical level. Gauntlet Destabilization; Demonic Zab If Zab's Gauntlet ever breaks from an extreme amount of damage, he will lose control of his body. He will retain consciousness for a minute before passing out, letting the 'other' take control. The Demon that holds Zab's soul is out-of-contact with this world, and in order to interact he must do so through a host, currently Zab. The Demon takes over, turning most of Zab's body into a half-liquid, half-shadow nightmarish creature. His eyes gleam gold as he becomes a mass murderer, Hell-bent on killing everything and stealing their souls. He will follow anything or anyone that promises a bounty of souls to feed his growing hunger Orb Energization; Divine Zab If Zab uses the energy from his Orb to boost him in one fell swoop, it overrites his body. Zab becomes far more powerful than he was before, His skin changes into metal as he evolves into a metallic dragon, the fifth of it's kind. It is a true testament to his faction's religion, as only the most devoted of members can willingly attempt this sacrifice, pushing out all of their organs and becoming metal. He is a true God of his race, a beamng light to guide their way. He will do all he can to save every innocent person he meets. Actions in the Light Source Relationships in the Light Source Seighart: Zab sees Seighart as a competent leader with a strong will and honorable courage. Zab holds his allegience to Seighart's Light Source with undying loyalty. He sees Seighart as a powerful ally that will grow in time. His nickname for him is "Sire", because of his leadership status. Warrior of Light: Zab often speaks with the Warrior, complimenting him on his constant battlefield tone. While he disagrees with the Warrior about his views on war and his views on Light being able to extinguish darkness forever, Zab says that his goal is an honorable one, and it is good to have a skilled warrior like him on his side. His nickname for him is "Warrior", as he cannot call him by other names. Rin Okumura: They have met on a few occasions, occasionally bumping heads or training together in a team spar session. Zab doesn't mind Rin's Demon origin, but rather that his actions now overcome anything that he once was, the present more important than the past. To Zab, Rin is a mature fighter with a wild streak in him, a vicious combatant. His nickname for him is "Torcher", based on his ability to wield fire. Haru Glory: Zab sees Haru as little more than a child, but also a warrior-to-be. Zab senses much potential in Haru, believing the boy will one day become a very good knight. He respects Haru's mercy wish to never kill anyone, but believes it will one day get Haru's own life taken by an enemy. His nickname for him is "Child", because of his childish views. Adell: Zab and Adell have met a few times, both casually and in sparring sessions. He and Zab made a deal to help each other out on the battlefield. Zab sees Adell as an alternate version of Rin, albeit a bit more outgoing at times. He doesn't mind Adell's action or comments very much, enjoying the enthusiasm. His nickname for him is "Style", based off their first encounter. Ultramarine Sergent Fenix Morden: Zab respected the Sergent while he was alive, admiring his tenacity despite the odds against him. He mourned his loss, but continued to press onwards, wishing him a better life after death. His nickname for him was "Blue", mainly because his armor is a shinning blue color. The God-Emperor of Mankind: Zab feels a strange respect for the Emperor, seeing him as a mighty warrior who is, surprisingly, completely free of the taint of evil. Zab congradulates the man for being completely devoted to one side so much that he radiates kindness to his allies. He and Zab once worked together on an experiment. His nickname for him is "Gold", mainly because, like the Sergent, his armor is golden. Trivia *Due to Zab's soul being stolen, soul-rending attacks do not fully affect him. The magic that is the soul rending part literally tickles him. *Zab is naturally mischeivous, playing tricks on people no matter where they are. He will not, however, endanger anyones life. He may do it and think they will die, but he will not kill his allies like that. *Zab's family was murdered in front of his eyes by a member of the Purity. He killed this man to let his sister escape, however. He has never lived down the shock, and his sister's wherabouts are unknown. *Zab is dumbfounded by his own army's religion; they know their Gods are fake yet they still follow them. *Zab's conflicts with his AI partner often turn brutal, going so far as Zab punching his own head to get the machine to stop. *Once or twice a week, Zab has an uncontrollable twitch, lasting only a slpit second. *Zab thinks people shouldn't need to kill if they don't want to. Ironically, he's killed millions by his own hand. His kill count is 212,560,449. He has killed billions upon billions from orbit in his warships. *Zab believes he is not the strongest being out there, that there are hundreds more powerful than he is. He does believe, however, that he has not met anyone who is one of those higher beings. *Zab is very sensitive about his past, the pains he endured, the choices he made. The pain of his soul being ripped away and the countless murder of millions still haunts his mind. He is prone to nightmares, despite the fact he sleeps in stasis. *Zab has a defined veiw on war, even though it seems like it changes at times. *Zab is a pyromaniac who loves explosions. His favorite elements, however, are lightning and wind. *Zab also enjoys adrenaline and has a bloodlust, yet he doesn't enjoy killing when unnecessary. *Zab nicknames everyone he sees. *Zab's honor knows no bounds, even to his enemies, which he will help if they have fallen out of clumsiness. He was once trapped in a cave in with a Purity commander. After the commander got pinned down by a falling rock, Zab helped him and lifted the rock off him. When the commander tried to retaliate, he was shot for not honoring the kindness Zab had just done. *Zab is fascinated by new technology, learning every bit he can from it. He also enjoys history and reading, having read all the books he can get his claws on.